


His Morning Grace

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (can slavery be considered established relationship?), Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Slave!Kylo, bodypainting, emperor!Hux, they are in love but Hux still literally owns Kylo's ass...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux has left his mark on the history of the galaxy, it's only natural that he marks his beloved slave as well.</p>
<p>(based on the <a href="http://burn-gormans-eyelashes.tumblr.com/post/142334209655/slave-ben-almost-has-that-anck-su-namun-aesthetic#notes">Anck-su-namun aesthetic slave!Kylo post</a> on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Morning Grace

He doesn't plan the design in advance, that ruins the purpose. No, it must be some spur of the moment thing, driven by all sorts of influences: whatever dreams he's had at night, his humor, the weather. Anything. 

The Emperor is looking at the ceiling, thinking about the perfect design for the day. His fingers are running through the thick waves of Kylo's hair and even in his sleep the slave purrs in pleasure under his master's gentle care. Hux pauses when he finds a stray pearl lost on those black curls. A reminder of yesterday's hairdo. This sparks an idea in the sovereign's mind. 

He slips out of bed and leaves Kylo there, still asleep, curling lightly searching for the missing heat of Hux's body. The Emperor walks into the dressing chamber and goes to the large wardrobe where Kylo's outfits and jewelry are kept. 

Every piece in that wardrobe brings memories and since it is still early Hux allows himself a few moments to reminisce good times. Eventually he finds the display with the pearl necklace he is looking for and brings it to the main room. 

He starts preparing the paint while Kylo is still asleep. The big pot of golden paint is already thoroughly mixed when the slave wakes up. 

"My Emperor!" He says in a sleep rough voice that is smoother than velvet on Hux's ears. "You shouldn't be doing it by yourself. Mixing paint is so below your level, milord," he looks down in shame. "I'm sorry that my indulgence in sleeping forced you to do this task with your own hands." 

Hux tsks. "My sweet toy," he says full of affection, "you were so beautiful in your sleep I couldn't bring myself to wake you up. It was my choice and one I don't regret. As for the paint, I love seeing you prepare the marks of my ownership but I have no qualms about doing it myself." 

Kylo nods slowly and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. His hair is mused and tangled, his body lax and certainly warm. He tends to be so hot when waking up. 

"Go and bathe while I finish this, pet," the Emperor orders softly and Kylo leaps out of bed to obey. When he passes by Hux captures his slim waist and kisses him generously. Kylo is blushing when his master releases him. 

Hux finishes mixing the black paint just before Kylo comes back from the shower. The slave has a towel around his shoulders and one on his hand, which he timidly offers to the Emperor. 

"Your Grace, would you care for helping me dry my back?" Kylo asks coyly, a drop of water falls from his wet bangs and runs down the curve of his jawline. Hux acquiesces. 

"Come here, darling," he picks the towel and starts to gently press it against Kylo's damp skin. The droplets clinging to his broad back are absorbed by the fluffy towel, leaving only soft dry skin ready for the Emperor's marks. "Be still for me now, will you?" 

Kylo barely nods as he hears the soft sounds of the brush dipping into the paint. First is the gold, applied evenly over all of Kylo's body with a broad brush. The paint is thick and cold, smothering the tiny goosebumps it rises with each stroke of brush. When the Emperor finishes the back and starts on Kylo's legs the slave's breath is choppy and he is fighting an erection. 

_Useless slave_ , he thinks to himself, _can't even control your urges before your master!_  

Hux doesn't seem to care, though. When he moves to the front part of Kylo's body and sees his slowly rising cock he kisses the very tip lightly before covering it in paint. A full body shudder makes Kylo's skin tremble and a small moan leave his lips. 

Once he is completely covered in smooth gold paint the Emperor picks the black ink and begins to work on the design. He uses the pearl necklace as model and inspiration, drawing rows and rows of dots over Kylo's skin. His long neck is adorned with a wide stripe of black that fades into a multitude of dots down his shoulders and chest. 

Some big as a coin, some as small as a pin head, the dots cover the whole expanse of Kylo's back and half his chest, following the smooth curve of his ribcage. Down from this point the Emperor draws strings of tiny dots that adorn his abs and the deep vee of his hips. With each touch of the brush a shudder runs down Kylo's back and bring a little more blood to his growing erection. 

Hux's breath fans over Kylo's skin, warming the thick paint and doing no favors to his slave's libido. The brunet's cock is completely erected when the Emperor begins to spread thin black lines down the length of his sex. Kylo moans shyly at the implication. 

The Emperor usually doesn't waste time adorning Kylo's cock and crotch since his clothes cover those areas. If he is so carefully drawing lines and dots on the hard flesh it means he is looking to use Kylo for his pleasure. As if to confirm his suspicion, the dark haired man looks down at his master - thing he rarely ever does and finds the green of the Emperor's eyes swallowed by his dark pupils, his bottom lip clamped between white teeth. 

Two wide lines run down each of Kylo's thick thighs, curling around his knees and finishing at his ankles. Between the lines the Emperor places tiny dots using the pointy tip of his thin brush. Hux is inspired. He draws delicate thin lines down Kylo's feet and even paints his toenails black to finish. 

Emperor Hux puts his tools away and clean his hands on one of the towels brought by Kylo. The slave looks perfect with his hair twisted into a damp and messy bun, his long limbs adorned with the marks of Hux's ownership. His cock hard and leaking, eyes glazed and hopeful. Hux smiles tenderly - there is a reason for Kylo to be his most prized possession after all. 

"You look gorgeous, toy," Hux tells with affection. He touches Kylo's cheek very gently, causing the slave to shiver in delight. "Do you know how much you affect me, toy? Look how early it is and I'm already so hard for you." 

Kylo gasps and his eyes travel down Hux's body only to find his silk sleep pants tented and moist between the Emperor's legs. "Will you take care of me, darling?" Hux asks with a sweet voice. Kylo moans and nods eagerly but doesn't move until his master beckons. 

Hux takes Kylo's lips fiercely, sucking the plumpness between his teeth and worrying it red. The dark haired man whines and his hands hover over Hux's waist but don't touch. The Emperor prides himself on the training of his pet. He takes Kylo's hands gently and presses golden palms against his pale abdomen. 

Kylo melts under his master's touch as Hux runs light fingers down his face, nails contouring his jawline. 

"Hands on the wall," orders the Emperor and Kylo obeys in a heartbeat. The taller man opens his legs wide, effectively eliminating the few inches he holds over the redhead. Kylo listens as Hux removes his pants and tosses it aside. 

The Emperor lightly lays his hands on Kylo's sides, his thumbs resting on the small dimples at the base of his spine. His fingers cover the span of the slave's flank, Hux squeezes it taking Kylo's breath away and accentuating the curve of his waist. "Milord," Kylo pleads. 

Hux kisses the black line around Kylo's neck, painting his own lips dark. "Are you ready for me?" Questions the redhead, his own hard cock sliding wetly between Kylo's painted thighs. The paint is thick and slightly oily, making the glide frictionless and delightful. 

"I'm always ready for you, Your Grace," Kylo whimpers back. Hux kisses his neck again and again. 

"I know you are always willing my sweet, but do you think you are ready to take me now?" Hux enquires tenderly. "Breaking you would ruin my day." 

Kylo has to swallow a few times before speaking again. "I'm still loose from yesterday milord," he says, tilting his hips against Hux's erection. "And I'm wet with your seed since then." 

Hux shivers at the answer. He cants his hips up and his cock slides perfectly between Kylo's asscheeks and into his entrance. Just like the slave had told, his body accepts the Emperor's erection with almost no resistance. Hux's cock gets covered in the golden paint as it slides against Kylo's skin and when the oily ink mixes with the seed still wet inside the dark haired man lube seems really redundant for the time being. 

The Emperor's thrusts are long and deep, his hands gripping Kylo's waist with passion. He presses his forehead against black hair, his mouth hanging close to painted skin but not actually touching it. 

The dotted lines that had been carefully drawn to accentuate Kylo's waist are blurred into grey smudges against the golden background. Hux's hands are covered in paint, gold and black accumulating under his short nails. His grip is unsteady because of the ink, their rhythm growing uneven as his fingers slip and slide over oil covered skin. 

Hux lets go of Kylo's waist, opting for an even closer approach, pressing his chest to the slave's back. The Emperor's hands rake down his arms and land over Kylo's large hands. Their fingers twine together tightly. The added weight forces the brunet down, pressing his chest against the smooth wall. Hux buries his face on Kylo's neck and he bites his earlobe, tugging on the golden loops there. 

Kylo is shivering and moaning. The pressure, the weight, the warmth of his master, every thrust and each touch driving him closer and closer to orgasm. His toes curl on the floor as he arches his back and presses his ass against the cradle of Hux's crotch. 

"Do you think you can come on my cock alone, toy?" Hux asks softly. He knows Kylo can. If Hux asks he can. "It would make me so happy, to bring you to completion without touching your cute cock," he coos between light kisses to Kylo's jaw. "Can you do it for me?" 

Kylo braces himself against the wall and moves back with burning passion. It takes a handful of thrusts but he comes, cock twitching and spurting without being touched by anything but the paint. He shivers, moans and gasps beautifully. The earings clink softly. 

The Emperor murmurs nonsensical praises against Kylo's ear while his thrusts grow erratic. Seeing the slave's orgasm is the ultimate turn on for the Emperor and he reaches his own high shortly after. Kylo's ass floods with come and fat white dollops roll down his smudged thighs when Hux is still inside him. 

When the Emperor pulls off and away he watches as more of his seed drip down his slave's legs. He rubs the white over Kylo's golden skin, further ruining the black design. 

Kylo stays completely immobile but for his forceful breath. The Emperor knows he'll stay there for the whole day if Hux doesn't tell him otherwise. The redhead allows himself a moment longer to admire his toy before touching his face tenderly. 

"Go to bed, pet," he orders gently. He helps Kylo back to his own bed, instead of the slave's small but soft mattress by the bedside. Kylo seems hesitant. 

"My Emperor, I'll ruin your sheets," he argues softly. 

"They are mine to worry about," Hux tells him, pushing him down on the bed. "And so are you, so do as I tell, right?" 

Kylo nods with bright eyes lovingly following each of Hux's moves. The Emperor kisses him again and Kylo notices that his hands, arms, chest and thighs as well as his face are smudged in paint. Looking down at his body he realizes the careful design Hux had taken almost one hour to complete is equally destroyed. 

"Look what you do to me, toy," Hux says humorously when he notices Kylo's staring. "I have to bathe now but I don't have time to clean you and paint you again.  Can I have you showing yourself like this?" 

Kylo shakes his head. "No milord, it wouldn't be appropriated. I don't want to dishonor you, Your Grace." 

"I know sweet, I know," Hux shushes him with a kiss to his forehead. "Unfortunately I have a busy day so you'll have to stay in my bed until I come back by the evening. Mitaka will bring food by noon but you'll have to hide because if he sees you debauched like this I'd have to kill him and I don't feel like doing it, is it clear?" 

"Yes, sir!" Kylo says with a smile. 

"Now lay down and enjoy your day here," Hux says with an affectionate ruffle to Kylo's hair. "I'll be going, I need to clean myself and change and I can't be delayed." 

He turns to leave and is about to take the first step when a timid hand touches his elbow. "Pet?" 

Kylo looks up at him with eyes full of adoration. "Thank you, Your Grace," he says coyly. Hux smiles. "Milord?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will you give me a kiss before leaving?" 

"Of course." 

 


End file.
